Psycho & Hacker
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: Since she doomed herself to live with and even date Otoya, Shiena is trying to her understand her psychopathic and murderous girlfriend's psyché to deal with her and protect herself. But she isn't the only one who is participating in this mind game.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So, just like Master & Pet, this fic is in fact chapters from Bully & Bullied (in this case 2 chapters). Those chapters are focused on the OtoShie relationship on a more psychological level. I decided to make a different fic for those because I want to keep B&B for the plot, as well as the remaking of events from the original fic (the bully and the bullied). It became quite difficult for me to write that fic, because I wanted both to write psychological chapters, as well as remakes of the first bully and bullied fic. It would have felt weird for me to write psychological stuff and then switch to some event, and then come back to psychological. It would have to wait to finish a plot arc because doing so, and I want to write both psychological and plot at the same time. That's why I decided to separate those two into two fics, in the same series. So both B&B and P&H (as well as M&P) are all in the same universe and happening in the same timeline. But B&B will be about the plot of the original fic, P&H the psychological developments, and M&P the smut. If you have any questions regarding this choice don't hesitate to ask me.**

 **ps: You don't have to read all three fics if you only want to read the B &B remake, or if you aren't interested in the remake but would like to read a more psychological and realistic OtoShie, P&H is for you. And if you are only there for smut, M&P is there. Tho I wouldn't complain if you want to read the 3 fics, quite the contrary.**

* * *

Today was one of the rare day where Otoya was the first one to wake up. So of course, as if it was like the most natural thing to do, she used this time to take some pictures of Shiena's sleeping face.

" _Those will go well with my collections ~,_ " she thought. " _I think I'll send them to her when she'll by at school or at work._ "

As Shiena was still asleep, Otoya had take advantage of it to casually spoon her and buried her face in her fluffy hair and sniffed it. For some reason, she really found the way it smelled to be intoxicating. She had heard that when one is attracted to someone, the latter will seem to smell better. Apparently it was related to pheromone. Following this logic, Otoya concluded that it was because she was truly attracted to Shiena, more then any of her past victims. None of them smelled as good as the brunette to her. After all, none of them had a heart as pure as Shiena's one, there beauty couldn't be compared to Shiena's.

" _Ahh, it starting to make me wet...I wonder if I can pleasure myself if I've Shiena-chan by my side._ "

To test her doubt, Otoya slipped her hand in her pajama bottom to reach her sex. It was warm and wet, but she didn't felt any kind of pleasure by touching it. Even when she tried to stimulate her clit, she didn't felt the same jolt of pleasure she had when Shiena touched her.

" _Maybe I should touch her too..._ "

Slowly, she approached one of her hand from Shiena's crotch, but immediately stopped and retracted it when she heard the brunette groaned.

"W-What...Otoya? Are you awake?"

"Good morning, Shiena-chan ~."

"Goo...uh...Otoya? Is it normal...that I can't move my arm?"

"Of course! That's because I tied them up." the serial killer replied as if it was obvious and normal.

Shiena remained quiet. Even her body didn't stiffen. The first thing she heard from the brunette was a sigh.

"Why did you tie me up?" Shiena asked calmly, with some annoyance in her voice.

"So you wouldn't leave me alone all the day like you always do, silly," Otoya replied cheerfully.

"Otoya...it's sunday. I don't have school. And I don't work either today."

"Oh...my bad."

She suddenly tighten her embrace with Shiena, while breathing near her ear.

"Then, who about we have sex?" Otoya proposed.

"What? Right now? I...I'm not really in the mood..."

"Aww, come on! Let's have sex, please!"

"No, I don't want to."

Otoya pouted. She was in the mood, she was pretty much turned. But Shiena said no...well, since when Otoya really cared about consent? Though, she knew that if she forced herself on Shiena again, the latter would probably not forgive her. It wasn't a rick she was willing to take. But, maybe she can transform this no in a yes with some persuasion.

"Please Shiena-chan, I swear it'll feel good."

This time, the brunette didn't reply. But it was still not a yes. Otoya wanted to be sure Shiena gives her consent to avoid any trouble. But this time, the serial killer will be more physical in her persuasion. She pressed her breasts against Shiena's back, making sure the brunette would feel them. She then gave some soft kisses on Shiena neck, before nibbling her ear. When she heard a soft moan coming from Shiena, Otoya guessed that it was time to go to the next step. Slowly, Otoya stroke Shiena's thigh, while approaching from her crotch, before finally reaching it...

"STOP!" Shiena suddenly exclaimed.

Otoya immediately froze when she heard her protest.

"Uh? You don't want to?" Otoya asked, confused.

"I...I already told you no...I don't want that now."

Otoya noticed that Shiena was breathing faster. She suddenly turned her and forced her to face her. Shiena was blushing and clearly looked turned on. But despite that, she was still saying no to Otoya, with some resolve in her eyes. It somewhat pissed Otoya. She didn't understand why Shiena was saying no while she clearly seemed to want it. But she knew that if she get mad at her, things would get worst. Last time she was angry at Shiena, she ended up tied up in a closet.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Then, what do you want to do?" Otoya replied while trying to not show her discontent, saying what she thought Shiena wanted to hear.

"Right now...I'm hungry. How about breakfast?"

"Uh...sounds okay to me."

"Great...now can you untie me please?"

Otoya untied Shiena and both got out from bed. Otoya then realized her mistake. She shouldn't have tied up and try to force Shiena like that, not because it was wrong, but because it could darken her pure heart. She was her eternal blooming flower. But even an eternal one could stop blooming and fade if the stem was cut. Forcing Shiena to be with her and keeping her as a prisoner would be the same as cutting a flower and keeping it in a vase until it rot, and being rough with her would be like forcing a flower to live without a sun, like everyday was a rainy one. A flower need water and sunlight, so Shiena needed to receive love and be happy in order to continue to have a pure heart and bloom. A grin appeared on Otoya's lips when she understood what she had to do.

" _I just need to be the sun she needs to be happy, and she'll by herself grow her roots to me, so she would continue to bloom and be by my side...forever._ "

* * *

Shiena really wondered how things ended up like that. She was sitting on her couch, with Otoya's head resting on her laps, lying. The brunette's laptop was on the coffee table in front of them. They just had finished watching an twelve episodes anime.

When they first began to watch that anime, Otoya was simply sitting next to her. After few episodes, she had moved closer from Shiena, enough for their thigh to be touching. Then, Otoya had gently grabbed her hand, and at the middle of the series she had her head resting on Shiena's shoulder. And then during the last few episodes, Otoya finally laid down and rest her head on her laps. All of this happened so smoothly that Shiena didn't see it coming, especially since she was focus on the anime. And she couldn't lie to herself. She didn't really dislike to have Otoya resting on her laps.

"So...this is how it ends?" Otoya asked.

"Yes."

"I'm not sure to understand. Are they dead? And what was all that thing with girls transforming into bear?"

"To be frank I'm not quite sure...I think they aren't really dead, but they are in the eyes of society because they are viewed as outcasts. And about the bears, I think it's suppose to be a metaphor for those who are different and rejected by society."

"Uh, I see...interesting concept, and I must admit, some scenes were hot to watch. Though, I don't know if it's just me, but I kinda find that this Ginko girl sounds like Hanabusa-san."

"You think that too? Yes, her voice is really similar. Strange isn't it?"

Shiena then realized that Otoya was gazing at her, with a slight smile on her lips and a pleased expression.

"What?" Shiena asked.

"You really liked that anime, don't you?"

"Well yes, otherwise I wouldn't have watch it a second time...why?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I could see it in your eyes. It's like you had sparkles in it. It was beautiful to see. You're pretty when you're passionate about something you like."

Shiena immediately felt her heart racing. There was currently a serial killer resting on her laps, watching anime with her, and somehow hearing her compliment her made Shiena feel good. The brunette couldn't help it. On another perspective, there was a beautiful girl resting on her laps, a girl that liked to spend time with her, that took the time to watch something Shiena liked, a girl that loved her and make her felt pretty and valuable. Yes, she was a serial killer, yes she was a psychopath, but right now, Shiena couldn't care less. Someone she found attractive loved her and gave her some meaning in her life, and it was all that matter.

" _I must be a really messed up person to think that way..._ "

Suddenly, Shiena felt a hand touching her face. She then realized that it was Otoya who was stroking her cheek, smiling at her gently.

"Shiena-chan, you're blushing. It's cute," Otoya commented, which only made the brunette blushed even more. "Hey, would you continue what you were doing to me when we were watching the anime? It felt good."

"What...what are you talking about?"

"You were petting my hair. Could you continue please? I liked it."

Shiena was surprised. She didn't remember to have done such a thing. But it was possible that indeed, while watching an episode, she absentmindedly petted Otoya's hair. The serial killer suddenly turned back, her face pressing against her thigh, offering a better view of her hair. Not seeing any reason to refuse, Shiena began to stroke her hair.

She began by stroking Otoya's scalp. This cause the latter to purr blissfully. When she heard that, Shiena couldn't help but feeling proud. She then started to play with Otoya's hair. Her hair closer to her scalp was straight and smooth, while the hair near the end was curly. But not the same curly as Shiena that was more frizzy, Otoya's hair had soft curl that didn't look hard to comb, unlike hers. The sensation of Otoya's hair between her fingers was soft and pleasant. Shiena couldn't help but look at it closer. She then inhale the air around her and noticed that something smell good. She realized that it was Otoya's hair. Shiena sniffed them more closely, which confirmed that the pleasant smell was indeed her hair. She wondered why. It didn't seem to be her shampoo, since she was using the same as Shiena.

"Otoya...did you put something unusual in your hair?"

"Uh? Not from what I remember...why?"

"Well, it's just that...your hair smells good."

The serial killer remained still for few seconds, before she suddenly turned back to face Shiena with a wide smile on her face.

"You know what that mean?" Otoya asked.

"Uh...that your hair smells good?"

"Not just that. You know, when you find that someone smells good, it's usually because you're attracting to them. It's related to the pheromones. So it means you're attracted to me ^^."

Shiena felt somewhat confused, but then realized that it must be the truth. she couldn't deny to be attracted in a sexual way to Otoya. She wasn't sure if she needed to worry about her mental health.

"Hey, Shiena-chan. Are we dating?"

"W-Why are you asking that?!"

"Well, were living together, sleeping in the same bed, sharing showers, kissing and even having sex. It really looks like we're a couple."

"Uh, it's true, but..."

"So we're girlfriends?" Otoya insisted.

Shiena hesitated before answering. Did she really consider herself to be in couple with Otoya? Well, it was true that they were acting like a couple, but still, she mustn't forget who Otoya was. Was it really a good idea to make it official? If she wanted to stay with Otoya, maybe it was the right decision.

"Yes, I think we could say that." Shiena confirmed.

Otoya happily smiled when she heard that and sat back, before she stood up.

"Well, how about we take dinner? I'll take care of it."

"You don't have to-" Shiena tried to say.

"No, I'll. Otherwise you'll just feed yourself with instant noodle and potato chips. Those aren't good for your health. As your girlfriend, I've to make sure you eat well, so you'll grow as beautiful as you are in the inside."

"Wow...was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Of course! Now be a good girl and let me handle dinner would you?"

Shiena didn't insist. She felt like it was better to let Otoya do as she pleased, especially since she was technically doing nothing wrong, quite the contrary. And she had been right to do so. Shiena learned that Otoya was a pretty decent cook.

* * *

Shiena wasn't the type to be fooled easily. All the day Otoya had been acting so nicely, like a perfect and loving girlfriend. It was odd and felt fishy. Shiena knew Otoya was far from being nice. The only reason why she was acting that way was probably to get what she wanted. And Shiena was willing to give it to her.

Despite the lack of sincerity in Otoya's actions, she still had acted in an appropriate way today, and Shiena wanted to reward that type of behavior, with the hope that it would make Otoya wanted to act more that way regularly.

This morning, Shiena couldn't deny that she was in fact turned on and in the mood for sex, but only because Otoya started doing foreplay and that she can't help but being attracted to her. But still, since Otoya didn't ask for her consent, Shiena managed to resist the temptation and say no, she didn't want to promote that type of behavior. But since Otoya had made an effort to act as a respectable human being today, Shiena didn't have to deny her desire anymore.

"Shiena-chan...why are you naked in the bed? You're feeling like sleeping in the nude?" Otoya asked with a innocent expression.

"Uh...you know...the real question is...why aren't you naked?" Shiena replied nervously.

Otoya remained emotionless for few seconds, before she suddenly giggled.

"How cute, Shiena-chan trying to act naughty is so adorable ~."

"S-Shut up! I'm serious! I...I want to have sex with you."

"Oh, so you're in the mood now uh...well, lucky you, I'm in the mood too."

Otoya lost no time to remove her clothes and the sight of her naked body made Shiena felt like her temperature had become hotter. A smirk appeared on the serial killer's face as she took place on top of Shiena. Otoya's expression then changed for a lustful one, she was licking her lips like an hungry beast. Shiena suddenly felt nervous and shivered a little.

"Don't need to be afraid Shiena-chan, I'm not gonna hurt you. I want to make you feel good, because I want to make you happy. I want you to be happy." Otoya said.

Strangely, Otoya seemed sincere, but somehow, Shiena had the feeling that despite the fact it was a sweet thing to say, there must have something darker behind that, that she must have sinister intentions. But the brunette didn't really care, as long as she was pleasing Otoya and make her act nicer. And she was too horny right now to bother with overthinking it.

"And I want to make you happy too." Shiena replied.

Otoya seemed a little bit confused by what Shiena said, but she then smiled cheerfully.

"Oh, really? That's so nice of you! You really are a pure girl. Then I'll take great care of you. I won't let you sleep tonight, Shiena-chan."


	2. Chapter 2

**warning: implied sex, references to pornography, and mention of sexual kinks.**

 **This chapter was also originally part of B &B. After this one, the other chapters will be new.**

* * *

Shiena wasn't sure what to feel when she discovered her recent internet history. The normal reactions for that would be to be disgusted, offended, outraged, shocked, freaked out, afraid, angry and even to throw up. Those were the kind of reaction expected for any normal person who just discovered that there internet history was full of snuff porn and gory hentai, as well as what appeared to be real corpse's pictures.

But the thing is, Shiena felt none of those when she discovered that. She only felt a slight feeling of surprise because she wasn't expecting to see this, as well a some annoyance.

" _If anyone is spying on my computer they may think I'm some kind of psycho. It would be bad if the police see this._ "

Shiena deleted her internet history. The only thing that truly bothered her was the inconvenience and possible repercussion, not the actual content. The person responsible was obviously Otoya. Shiena knew she sometimes used her computer when the brunette was at school or at her workplace, just to pass time. But it was the first time Shiena discovered something like that in her internet history. Usually Otoya was mostly just playing games on her computer.

" _I need to talk with her. That's not the kind of stuff I want in my internet history. It could get my in trouble._ "

Shiena took a deep breath, before she rose up from her desk and exited her bedroom.

"Otoya!"

"What!?"

Shiena blenched. She wasn't expecting Otoya to reply in such a harsh voice. It wasn't the first time Otoya talked with this tone of voice, but usually it was when they were arguing. For Otoya to act this way right at the start was odd.

Her girlfriend was sitting on the couch. She didn't seem to be doing anything particular, unless maybe gazing at the wall. Shiena remained where she was, uncertain about what she should do. Was Otoya mad? And if it was the case, why? Was it somehow her fault?

Due to Shiena's silence, Otoya eventually turned back to glance at her. Shiena was worried about her cold stare and emotionless expression. She even began to recoil instinctively. Suddenly, Otoya's expression soften a little.

"Shiena-chan...come here."

The brunette hesitated for a moment. She was a little bit scared of Otoya right now, but at the same time, her girlfriend didn't seem mad anymore. Her voice was soft, and she was looking at her with those begging eyes Shiena could symply not resist. Despite her worries, Shiena finally went to join Otoya and sat on the couch, next to her.

"So, how was school today?"

Shiena was kind of surprised. Otoya never asked those kind of questions before, or show any concern about Shiena's life outside her apartment.

"It...it was okay. Just the usual stuff…"

Shiena noticed that Otoya got closer to her, enough that their thighs were now touching. She was looking at Shiena with an absent-minded gaze.

"Otoya...are you okay?"

"Yes," she replied too quickly.

Otoya's hand began to stroke Shiena's inner thigh, as she approached her face from her. The brunette did nothing to avoid the imminent kiss. Their lips touched, followed by a soft kiss that became more rough from Otoya's side. Shiena found it hard to breath, but she didn't dare to break the kiss. She then felt her girlfriend's hand beginning to stroke her shoulder, before she started to fondle her breasts, which made Shiena let out a soft moan.

" _Is Otoya….sexually frustrated? Could it be why she's acting so odd and watched those things on my computer?_ "

Shiena thought about it. Otoya and her often had sex together, but most of the time, Otoya was doing all the work and barely let Shiena touched her. Maybe it was what made Otoya sexually frustrated, the lack of physical pleasure.

" _Then maybe I should just...touched her too._ "

Only listening to her guts, Shiena began to softly brushed Otoya's ribcage, before cupping one of her breasts with her hand. Otoya suddenly jolted and broke the kiss. She then gazed at Shiena with a confused expression. The latter was worried that she might have frustrated her girlfriend.

"Please, Otoya...let me touch you. I want to pleasure you."

"Uh? Why now? Not that I'm against it, I'm just curious."

Shiena hesitated before answering. She knew that replying "because you look sexually frustrated and I'm kinda scared of you" was probably not a good idea. So she opted for another answer that was technically not a lie.

"Because I love you," Shiena replied. "And also, you...you're always the one pleasuring me, so...I want to return the favor."

Otoya looked at her with a curious glare, but Shiena couldn't determine if she had believed her or not. Otoya then smirked and laid her legs on the couch, while leaning her back against one of the armrests.

"Well then, I won't complain if you want to show me some of your love. Come here, Shiena-chan."

The brunette climbed on the couch and approached her girlfriend. She then, out of the blue, remembered something Sumireko told her, about the fact that she doubted Shiena could satisfy someone like Otoya.

Shiena felt irritated by this statement and was overtake by the desire to prove that it was wrong. She started to softly kiss Otoya's neck, while gently fondling her breasts. Shiena was relieved when she heard Otoya purred softly. Then, her girlfriend began to play with her hair and stroke her head, before she suddenly began to push it. Shiena understood that she was trying to lead her somewhere. The brunette let Otoya guided her heart, and she realized where she was leading her: her crotch.

Shiena was now crouching between Otoya's legs and understood what her girlfriend was expecting from her. Without further ado, Shiena removed Otoya's pants and get to work.

* * *

Sitting in front of her computer, Shiena discovered once again disturbing stuff in her internet history. It was the fourth time this week. She had never revealed to Otoya that she knew what she was doing on her computer, too afraid to get into a fight with her. These days Otoya was quite grumpy and even moody, and her libido was out of control. Those unpredictable behaviors didn't inspire Shiena to try talking with Otoya, she wanted to avoid having to deal with a furious psychopathic serial killer.

Sumireko's words came back to haunt her. She had told her that Otoya was the type of person who couldn't live without dominating and hurting others. Was it really true? Was that really impossible for Otoya to live a life without killing? Shiena began to think that yes, Otoya needed to satisfy her sadism. But was there any other way then killing and hurting?

Remembering the researches she made about psychopathy, Shiena decided to check one more time, to find a solution to her problem. From her researches she already knew that psychopaths tend to like being in a position of power, thus being dominant. Since psychopathy wasn't curable, there was nothing she could do about that. But it didn't seem to be the major source of Otoya's sadism.

Shiena remembered the other thing she thought Otoya had, erotophonophilia, also known as lust murder, the fact that she felt sexual pleasure by killing. It seemed that it was the problem. The lack of murder in Otoya's life was most likely the cause of her sexual frustration. But what could Shiena do about that? She couldn't just let Otoya go kill innocent people. There have to be a way…

" _Wait, unlike psychopathy, lust murder can be treated…_ "

From what she read, erotophonophilia was caused by a desire of control over the victim, and linked to sadism. So maybe it wasn't necessary murder that Otoya needed in order to be satisfied, but rather she needed the things that caused her lust murder, but in another context then killing. Maybe that was what she needed to treat her erotophonophilia.

 _"So...she has a desire of dominance, control, and sadism…_ "

Those words reminded Shiena of a sexual concept she knew. She wasn't sure if it was the best idea for someone like Otoya, but maybe it worth the shot to at least learn more about this. She remembered that she had a doujinshi about that, hidden under her bed. As she was about to go search for it, Otoya suddenly burst into the room. Shiena immediately put back the doujin under her bed.

"Shiena-chan...what are you doing?"

"Nothing! Just getting ready to sleep."

Otoya looked at her with suspicion, but she didn't insist. She went to join Shiena and they both laid in the bed. Shiena couldn't help but thinking about a way to satisfy Otoya's dark desire in a more healthy way. She may had found one, but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea. But at the same time, maybe it was better to try it then just leave Otoya craving for murder and eventually kill again, or worst…

" _She could be bored of me and leave me…_ "

Shiena immediately corrected herself.

" _I mean, she could ended up killing me. What's wrong with me…_ "

The brunette suddenly felt a hand gently stroking her thigh. She was absolutely not surprised by that, she in fact expected this to happen.

"Shiena-chan ~" Otoya began with a husky voice. "Can we do it tonight too?"

Since couple of days, Otoya was asking for sex every night. Not that it bothered Shiena, but still, she felt a little bit complexed, feeling that whatever she did, she couldn't fully please her girlfriend. Unless she really tried the terrible idea she thought of.

"Yes," Shiena simply answered.

* * *

When she came back from school. Shiena discovered Otoya, who was sitting on the couch, reading the exact doujinshi Shiena was hiding under her bed. The brunette would have been mad if she hadn't expect this to happen. It was all according to the plan.

"Otoya...where did you find this?" Shiena asked as if she was surprised.

"Hehe, you're the one who forgot it on your desk," Otoya replied with an amused smile. "So that's what you were hiding from me, interesting. I didn't know you were that kinky. Naughty girl ~"

Shiena felt kind of relief to see Otoya so cheerful. It made her think that maybe her idea could actually work, given the interested look Otoya had when reading the doujin. But Shiena made sure to not show that she felt that way, she in fact tried to look embarrassed. She didn't forget the doujinshi on her desk, she let it there on purpose for Otoya to find. But that wasn't something Otoya should know.

"You...you found me out. You discovered my secret, I do have an interest in that."

Well, Shiena wasn't technically lying. Even if she had never considered before to do this, she did enjoy reading doujinshi about it.

"Haha, how funny. I would have never expected that from you. Though I did hear once that sometimes nerdish girls were in fact the lewdest ones. But still, I kind of find it hard to believe that you're actually into that."

"W-Well, how about...I show you more?" Shiena proposed nervously.

A glimpse of interest appeared in Otoya's eyes, as well as curiosity. She then showed a smirk.

"Yeah, I would like to."

Shiena had to use a lot of self-control to not sigh in relief. Trying to remain calm, she headed towards her bedroom, followed by Otoya. The brunette then went to retrieve something from her closet, and put it on her bed. It was a suitcase.

"Ooh! What you got there, Shiena-chan? Something you kept in the closet even after you came out?"

"That's...the stuff I'd been collecting until now. I'd this...in case I'd the occasion on day to use them."

Well, Shiena had been collecting those since barely a week, buying them secretly after her work, but that wasn't something Otoya needed to know.

"I see. Can I look what's inside?" Otoya asked.

"Well, since you already know about that, I guess there's no point to keep hiding it. So yes, you can."

Otoya smiled happily and with anticipation, like she was about to open her birthday present. She approached from the suitcase and slowly opened it. When she discovered the items inside, Otoya's eyes had almost sparkles in it. She then observed the content with a pensive look, like she was thinking with care about her discovery. A lustful smile then appeared on her lips as she reached for something in the suitcase. Shiena was both curious and worried about what kind of mental image her girlfriend had to make her smile that way.

"That would suit you well, Shiena-chan," Otoya said while holding a collar. "It would go well with the leash and the gag. If you have an interest in that, how about we try together?"

"Um, I don't know. BDSM is a serious thing. It can't be just improvised, especially if we have no experience…"

"Uh? No experience? I've a lot of experience with tied up girls…"

"...in an non-consensual way. BDSM is supposed to be mutual, it's based on trust from both sides. There's rules to respect. I need to be sure you can take that seriously."

Otoya remained thoughtful for a moment. For Shiena, it was the moment of truth, to see if her plan worked.

"So if I understand well, you would be interested to do this with me, if I take this seriously and respect the rules, right?" Otoya asked.

"I suppose if you show me that you're interested for real in BDSM and that you can take this seriously, then yes. In fact...I'm really not opposed to this idea. Maybe not right now but perhaps later."

Otoya remained stoic for a moment, before she smiled softly.

"Very well then. I'll find a way to show you how serious I can be. Thanks for showing me this part of you, Shiena-chan. I really appreciate it."

The brunette kind of felt bad to have tricked Otoya, but she was convinced that it was for the best. She orchestrated all of this to make it looked like she had a secret in BDSM and made Otoya believed that she was the one who discovered it, to make her ask to Shiena if they can try it. Shiena knew that making requests to a psychopath wasn't a good idea, it would make her looked too desperate and could allow Otoya to take advantage of her, something that she didn't want to. It was better if the psychopath was the one making a request, which allowed Shiena to put condition and to keep a certain control over the situation.

Now that the act was over, all Shiena could do was to hope that she wasn't doing a mistake.

* * *

Next day after school, Shiena was gladly surprised to discover that instead of gory stuff, she found other things in her internet history. There was lot of researches about BDSM, such as "how to be a good dom", "dom & sub and S&M's relationship", "safeword", "differences about master/slave and master/pet", etc, as well as some BDSM porn. It seemed that Otoya really took an interest into BDSM and had been honest when she said she was going to take it seriously. Perhaps Otoya will be able to satisfy her needs for dominance and sadism in something more healthy then killing.

" _Well, that's better._ _Looks like my plan worked. Now maybe I'll be able to satisfy my girlfriend despite her troublesome sexual disorder…_ "

Shiena suddenly realized that it meant that she'll most likely had to eventually do BDSM with Otoya. She then began to wonder if it was really a good idea.

* * *

 **Could BDSM be the key to cure Otoya from her lust murder? Maybe.**

 **There will maybe have a bdsm chapter in the future, just let me know if you're interested in that or not. And if you're interested in a more darker OtoShie fanfic, I'd recently started a new one called Killing Hacking.**

 **Like I said earlier, this is the last chapter coming from B &B. From now one, I'll use this fic to write more psychological OtoShie chapters.**

 **If you want to see how this BDSM will go, check Master & Pet.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Serial killers."

This was the title of the book Shiena was holding. She was currently reading it at the library. Initially she was just there to see if the book series she liked had a new volume arrived, but when she searched for it her eyes were attracted by a totally different book. One that had the words "serial killer" written on it.

Pushed by her curiosity, especially regarding a certain serial killer who was living with her, Shiena couldn't help but read the book. Some of the info with it was things she already knew, thanks to all her online researches about psychopaths.

"There are two main types of serial killers. Psychotics and psychopaths," Shiena read.

It was something new for her. She knew about psychopaths obviously, but not much about the psychotic ones. By reading the book she learned that psychotics serial killer had crazy reasons to kill that only make sense to them, that they weren't necessarily meaning to cause harm and that most of the time, they didn't even realize that what they were doing is wrong. Those type of killers are considered as none criminally responsible, therefore, were usually sentence to asylum rather than jail. From what she had seen and analyzed, Shiena thought that Banba might belong to this category.

Then there were psychopathic serial killers. Those weren't crazy per say. They are fully aware of their actions and know that they are wrong, but simply don't care. They mostly kill for pleasure and are good at pretending to be normal, they are social predators who can easily charm and manipulate others, they are often charismatic. That category definitely fit Otoya. And unlike psychotics, psychopaths are criminally responsible for their actions, therefore, are usually sentenced to jail.

"Serial killers often had a conflicted relationship with their mother and killing can be there way to deal with it."

That was an interesting point Shiena didn't know about. She knew that all psychopaths don't become serial killers, but it seemed that perhaps, the relationship with the mother might have a role to play with it. Perhaps psychopaths with a conflicted relationship with their mother have more chances to become serial killers later. Perhaps the line between a violent and non-violent psychopaths was all in the mother relationship. If so, then...what about Otoya? What kind of relationship she had with her mother? Did something bad happen in her childhood that triggered her murderous desire? Not to excuse her, since psychopaths are born that way. But perhaps something did lead Otoya on the path of a serial killer life, something that wasn't all her fault.

" _No, I shouldn't think that way. Otoya is totally responsible for her actions, I shouldn't try to find her excuses_ ," Shiena thought. " _But still, maybe she became that way for something that wasn't all her fault. If I can find what it is, then I could understand her better and maybe...help her. Or just avoid getting killed_."

Shiena closed the book when she had finished to read it and put it back where she took it, and left the library. She had other researches to do at home regarding Takechi Otoya.

* * *

"Interesting researches you're doing there, Shiena-chan ~"

Shiena blenched and fell from her chair. Otoya was right behind her, casually looking at the computer screen with a smile, with a childish expression on her face. "Jack the Ripper of the 21th Century was written on the screen.

"Aww, why so nervous? If you want to know more about me, you should have asked me. I love talking about my activities," Otoya cheerfully said.

Only a total psycho could smile like that while insinuating the horrible murders she had committed. She kept staring at the screen with interest and then gazed at Shiena, which made the latter kind of uncomfortable. Otoya then offered her hand to help her get back on her feet, which Shiena reluctantly accepted.

"Uh, this is a newspaper article. I remember this girl…"

"That's the girl you killed when you were still attending Class Black. I know it now because this murder had been attributed to you later," Shiena said.

"Yeah, the hairdresser. It was funny to see you watching the news about it and have no idea you were sharing the same room with the murderer," Otoya said with an amused smile.

Shiena replied nothing to that. She remembered that back then, she was worried about Otoya going outside late because of the murderer. Now that knew the truth she couldn't help but feel dumb. A sinister glimpse appeared in Otoya's eyes as she smiled dreamily.

"Ah, she had been one of my best kills. She was so beautiful, that onee-san. I really liked her hair. No wonder she was a hairdresser! I was even able to show her my scissoring skills. And her insides were so warm and pretty…"

"Otoya!" Shiena suddenly interrupted. "You...you ripped her, right?"

"Uh? Oh, right, I did. When I saw such a pretty woman, I can't help but want to cut them open! After all, I'm not called Jack the Ripper for nothing."

"But...you didn't rip all your victims, right? I mean...not all of them had been ripped."

A curious smile full of pride appeared on Otoya's lips.

"I see that you have done more than just a research about me. Yes, it's true, I'm not always into ripping. I most likely just got that nickname because my murders reminded people of the actual Jack the Ripper."

"Ah, perhaps...but why ripped some of them and not the others?"

"Uh, you're awfully precise in your questions. I don't have an answer for that one. It's just that some of them looked so rippable and others didn't," Otoya replied, before she once again looked dreamy. "Ah, a woman's inside is so warm, it looks so comfortable, so wet…"

"Just like a womb, uh? It makes you want to lie inside, to go back in the womb…"

Otoya suddenly stopped to look dreamy and gazed at Shiena with a suspicious glare.

"...where did that come from?"

"W-Well, I mean...among you victims, those who had been ripped open where all adult women. Women who could have been...your mother's age, if you were still a kid…"

Shiena stopped talking when she noticed Otoya's expression. The serial killer looked now gloomy and seemed to have frozen when she heard the word "mother". Shiena felt like she had seen right, but she was now worried about how Otoya would react if she continued to talk about it. She needed to continue this conversation with tact, being subtle, to not awake Otoya's suspicion. She knew psychopaths often hate to be analyzed like that, to have their weaknesses uncovered.

But thanks to her nervousness, Shiena ended up being as subtle as a bulldozer in a library.

"Otoya, how...was your relationship with your mother?"

as soon as those words came out of her mouth, Shiena regretted them. She wasn't just worried now, she was afraid. Otoya had a dangerous glimpse in her gaze, the one of a predator. But suddenly, her expression soften. She smiled cheerfully and even blushed a little.

"Ah, I loved my mother!" Otoya exclaimed. "And then I killed her."

"Wait, what? Those two sentences...doesn't make sense together. Why...why have you done that?"

Otoya still continued to smile brightly. She had a childish expression and a dreamy gaze.

"Because she was so pretty. My mother was the prettiest woman in the world. She was so perfect, yet she...she was fading away. She was slowly losing her beauty, and it affected her...and me. Losing her beauty made her uglier on the inside, I couldn't bear to see my beautiful mother becoming more and more ugly. She worth morthanat that, it was a cruel fate. I killed her to preserve her beauty, well, what was left of it. It was the best I could do for her."

"By...killing her? Really? Would she become uglier after that? Because you know, corpse decomposition…"

"What happens after death doesn't matter. All I care is that she remained pretty when she was still alive, this is how people will remember her, I immortalize her beauty forever!"

"Otoya, that's...that's just wrong on so many levels..."

Otoya suddenly burst into an insane laugh that gave the chills to Shiena. She then looked at the brunette with a loving expression that just threw Shiena off. The latter was just too confused to even know how to feel about the situation anymore.

"You know, sometimes being with you reminds me of my days with my mother," Otoya said softly.

"Uh? Why? Don't tell me...I remind you of your mother?"

"No, not at all. You and her are completely different. But she too, used to reprimand me when I did something wrong. Always telling me 'Don't do this Otoya, you can't hurt animals, killing them is wrong...'. It's more being with you that reminds me of my mother. It gives off the same vibe, so comforting and pleasant, so stable...But then, she began to grow older, to lose her beauty. My mother was not the same as you, she was a lady with a pretty face. Her inner beauty was depending on her outer beauty. More she was growing older, more she was becoming ugly in the inside. Shiena-chan has a pure heart instead, you're the opposite. More you're pretty in the inside, more you look pretty in the outside. But just like my mother, you're the person I view as the more beautiful now."

Shiena would have probably been really happy to hear those words if there wasn't a murder concerned with it.

"My mother...she used to be so kind to me, so lovable. But then, she became...mean. She was the one who cut my hair as a kid, she was good at it, but then...she began to cut my hair hideous. She was mad because I was still young and not her. But it's all my father's fault, he kept making her uncomfortable because she was losing her beauty. It's because of him if I had to kill her, if I killed him too. It's all his fault, not mine. All I did was to fix his mess and help my mother. A single blow to the heart when she was sleeping, with the scissors she used to cut my hair."

"Killing someone who loved so much must have left an emptiness into your heart...Is it why you killed so many girls with a pretty face? As a way to fill your empty heart? To feel like you're with your mother again."

"Perhaps. I wanted to find more beauty, but I kept thinking that they will become ugly one day, just like my mother. I wanted to immortalize their beauty to, I wanted more..."

"By killing them so cruelly? Was it necessary?"

"It was more fun that way. My mother was already fading, so I cut her quickly just to end her those girls...they were all still blooming, just cutting them would have been a waste. Just cutting a blooming flower is a waste, doing a beautiful flower arrangement is what make them even more pretty."

Shiena didn't find anything to reply to this. Otoya's reasons to kill were messed up, but she could understand at a certain point. Seems like her relationship with her mother really shaped the type of killer Otoya is now.

"But Shiena-chan is like an eternal blooming flower, cutting you would be a waste. I want to keep you pretty, I want you to remain pretty, I don't want you to end up like my mother..."

"I won't, that woman...she was cruel to you, uh? It must have been terrible for you as a kid, I'm sorry for you. I'm not going to be mean to you like that, so you don't have to be worried."

Shiena suddenly realized that she shouldn't have said that.

"Uh? Are you...having pity for me? Do I look like I'm pitiful right now? Was that what you were after? Patronizing me!?"

Otoya looked upset and threatening, and Shiena regretted everything she had said.

"N-No, I just...care about you. I love you! This is why...I just wanted to know more about you, to understand you better..."

"You...little hacker, trying to hack my brain like I was a mere computer. So that was all this was about, all those questions..."

Otoya suddenly walked towards Shiena with a menacing and dangerous aura, and a gloomy expression. Shiena began to recoil, terrified. She was then stopped when she reached her bed. Otoya suddenly stopped and looked like she had regained her composure. She smiled, but it wasn't the same as before. Her smile had something dark in it, it was sinister.

"It's okay, Shiena-chan. But since you dig up in my past, would it be fair if I do the same for you? Tell me about your parents."

Shiena really didn't want to talk about them, but she felt like it would be dangerous right now to not do as Otoya wanted.

"They were just...normal parents. Nothing interesting about them."

"Aww, is that really true? I doubt so."

Otoya then continued to walked and reached Shiena, who began to shiver in fear. Otoya was still smiling and looked perfectly calm, yet so threatening.

"I'm telling you the truth, there's nothing interesting to talk about them..."

"Then, when you were bullied, why did they not help you?"

"What...you don't even know about it, how could you..."

"Well I mean, you got help from Collective Dismissal. Should you have help from your parents instead? Any loving parents would help their daughter if she was bullied, right? Unless...you parents didn't love you..."

"That's wrong! My parents do love me!" Shiena protested angrily.

Otoya suddenly moved closer, which forced Shiena to instinctively recoil. But since she had reached her bed, she fell on it. Before she could get up, Otoya suddenly leaned on her and put her hands on each side of Shiena, making it hard for her to stand up. Otoya continued to smile calmy, with an innocent expression.

"But Shiena-chan, when parents are loving, you should trust them with your problems. Didn't you trust your parents? Why would you prefer to talk about your problem with complete strangers rather than them? I really wondered..."

"They...they are just busy people, I didn't want to...bother them..."

"Nonsense. They are your parents, you wouldn't have bothered them. But, perhaps they never show enough care and interest in you? Could it be why you couldn't trust them? You knew they wouldn't care, right? You knew they didn't care about you, that's why you preferred the help of strangers, because you couldn't count on your parents..."

"No! That's wrong! I just...I was ashamed to be bullied, I didn't want them to worry about me...!"

"Liar! You knew they wouldn't be worried, that's why you didn't lose your time asking them for help. Admit it Shiena-chan, your parents didn't care about you. They didn't love you."

"Sh-shut up! You don't know anything about them! Stop saying those stuff..."

"Poor Shiena-chan. Unlove by her parents, hated by everyone else, bullied by her classmates...such a pitiful girl..."

"Shut up! That's not true!"

"No one ever loved you. Not your own parents, not your classmates, and your group probably look down on you because you didn't kill anyone. Poor Shiena-chan..."

Otoya's smile was now malignant, full of bad intention and cruelty. Shiena felt like she was about to tear up.

"Please...stop saying those stuff...I'm sorry..."

"Uh? Sorry for what? I don't understand. Sorry to be born in a world that hates you and keeps making you suffer? Come on Shiena-chan, just admit the truth already. I won't judge you. Tell me how unloved and pitiful you are."

Otoya gazed at her with intensity, Shiena felt like she could see her soul, like she could read through her. She felt naked, like she couldn't hide anything anymore.

"Yes it's true! My parents don't care about me! They never did! I was just an accident, they didn't even love each other! They just got together because I was born! They quickly divorce and never took care of me, they were always busy with their jobs...I knew they wouldn't have cared about the bullying, and I thought that...it was my fault. Because I was someone unlovable, someone not even her own parents could love. No one loved me, everyone is always mean to me, they all bully me so cruelly, it would have been best if I wasn't born! I'm just a mistake anyway, my parents' accident, I was never wanted, and the entire world keeps reminding me that!"

As soon as she had finished shouting all of this, Shiena burst into tears. It was too much for her, she couldn't bear with it. She was broken, lying on her bed, crying with no restraint. She then felt a hand gently petting her head.

"Shiena-chan..." Otoya called softly.

Shiena continued to cry, but she dared to look up. Despite her voice and gesture, there was nothing soft on Otoya's face. She was smiling with satisfaction, there was not a single drop of sympathy in her gaze, she was clearly enjoying the situation.

"That isn't true, Shiena-chan. Your parents may have failed to love you, the entire world might despise you, but I don't. I love you. You aren't a mistake, you were just not born for them. You were born so I could meet you. I want you, I love you, you're important to me. No one else can love you as I do. Only I can love you."

Shiena continued to sob. In her current state, she felt like it was the truth. Only Otoya loved her, it was almost like the only meaning of her existence was to be with her. It only made her feel more miserable, knowing that only a psychopath serial killer was able to love her. But she desperately needed someone to love her, to give importance to her life. And at least, as long as she remains with Otoya, she doesn't kill anyone. She was doing something good, she was useful, she was saving people. This thought was the only thing that kept Shiena from falling into a total despair.

"Otoya...do you really...love me?" Shiena asked between two sobs.

"Yes, I really love you. Is it the same for you?"

"Y-Yes, I...I love you too..."

"Then it's perfect!" Otoya replied cheerfully.

She then laid next to Shiena on the bed. The brunette couldn't resist the urge to hug her. She desperately needed affection right now, she needed to be comforted, even if it was by the person who was responsible for her current state. Otoya simply smiled happily and hugged her back, and softly stroke her hair.

"The past can be really painful uh? Let's just forget about our pasts, no need to talk about it anymore. Let's just focus on the present, our present together, okay?" Otoya said softly.

Shiena got her point. Never bring up her past again, or she'll suffer. Otoya had just reaffirmed her dominance. Psychopaths weren't people one should mess with.

"I...I understand," Shiena replied weakly.

"Good girl!" Otoya said as she gave some pat on her head. "You don't have to worry anymore, because I'm here with you.

Otoya then licked her tear away.

"Ah, so tasty. Everything about you is good, even your tears. Here, have a taste."

Without warning, Otoya suddenly kissed Shiena and forced her tongue inside on her mouth. It tasted salty, but somehow, Shiena didn't dislike it. She didn't see the point of resisting. As long as Otoya was happy, she was fine. It was the best she could have.

She didn't resist either when she felt Otoya's hands beginning to remove her clothes.

* * *

 **Shiena failed at rule #1 of how to deal with a psychopath. Never show weaknesses, because they will surely use it against you.**

 **It felt less terrible first time I thought of this chapter. Oh well. I'm sorry Shiena.**

 **This chapter is based on a headcanon I have regarding Otoya's past. You can find it on my Tumblr by using the tag "psychopath" (ricky-otaku).**

 **The book Shiena was reading is in fact a book I read myself. I work in a library and given my obsession with OtoShie, it caught my interest. So instead of working I was reading a book about serial killers xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Shiena had found something interesting about psychopaths during her researches. The concept of the mask. From what she read, psychopaths and sociopaths use a mask of normalcy to fit in society. It's a mask they build to make themselves look normal, and often charming and charismatic. This is how they trick and deceive others, it's part of their manipulative nature. They are social predators who pretend to be normal to get what they want.

Shiena wondered if it applied to Otoya. The brunette viewed her as a psychopath, so was she wearing a mask too? Was her cheerful, friendly and somewhat childish personality only an act? Shiena always had a doubt it was. There was no way a murderous and sadistic serial killer could be genuinely that cheerful. This act… it had to be Otoya's mask.

She was really curious about what was Otoya's real personality, what was hidden under her mask. But at the same, she was afraid. And she was scared that if she asked about it to her girlfriend, she would be mad at her. Otoya made it clear that she didn't want to talk about her past. But this time it wasn't really about her past, more about her actual self. And she knew Otoya liked to talk about herself and her murders. After all, being narcissistic was common among psychopaths.

"Shiena-chan… ?"

Shiena winced and immediately closed what she was looking at on her screen, before turning back to look at her girlfriend. Otoya was lying in bed, rubbing her eyes with her hand, with a sleepy expression. Shiena couldn't help but find her cute. She felt kind of bad to find a serial killer cute. But she had to admit that, Otoya was deceitfully cute.

"Otoya, you're awake."

"I am!" Otoya exclaimed cheerfully. "I slept well ~. What are you doing on your computer?"

"Oh, um… I was just… reading some manga. But I'm done now."

"Mmmh, if you say so."

Otoya rose up from bed and stretched while yawning, before sitting on the bed's edge. She then smiled at Shiena in such an innocent way. The brunette felt her heart racing at this sight. Her girlfriend was just so adorable right now. Shiena almost forgot who she truly was. But this thought reminded her of what she wanted to ask Otoya.

"Otoya… there's something… I want to know. About you."

"Hm? What is it, Shiena-chan?" Otoya asked with a glimpse of interest in her eyes as she patted the bed. "Come ask me ~"

Shiena was a little bit worried. Last time she had a serious talk with Otoya it didn't end up well for her. But she just had to know. She was too curious.

"Tell me, tell me! What do you want to know about me?" Otoya asked excitedly like a little child.

"It's… exactly that. The way you act right now."

"Huh? I'm not sure to understand."

Shiena felt nervous to continue. Otoya gazed at her, looking curious and intrigued. Shiena decided to take a risk and ask her what she wanted to know.

"This cheerful personality of yours… it's just an act, isn't? A mask you build to make yourself look… normal. To deceive and more easily manipulate people?"

Otoya looked taken by surprise by this question. There was no particular emotion on her face, which kind of worried Shiena. The serial killer then suddenly smirked.

"I was starting to wonder when you'll realize. You're right, this is all an act, a 'mask' as you say. But I call it a persona," Otoya replied.

"So it's true… and… is that your only mask- I mean, persona?"

"Hm, no. The way I act with you and during Class Black is not even my main persona. Here, let me show you ~"

Suddenly, Otoya's vibe completely changed. Her smile was more chill then her usual cheerful one, her gaze was calmer, and she overall looks more… normal? Like a regular person.

"... Otoya?"

"Yes, Kenmochi-san?" Otoya replied calmly with a soft smile.

Shiena felt like it was a totally different person. This girl had nothing to do with the cheerful and energetic Otoya she knew.

"Is that… your true personality?" Shiena asked.

"No, this is merely the persona- or if you prefer, mask, I'm mainly using, as well as the one I was using before Class Black. This mask is really useful to get closer to women in common area such as a café or a library, mostly during the day, either women of my age or a little bit older. It's also the easiest persona to act, it's a simple and practical mask."

Shiena analyzed how this Otoya acted. She was so calm, polite, simple, yet she still had such a charming and charismatic vibe. Otoya looked like a typical Japanese girl, but still quite attractive. Seemed like the ideal mask to approach her targets without looking suspicious, it made her look normal yet still charming. Perfect to trick and deceive her future victims.

"Why you didn't keep this mask during Class Black?" Shiena asked.

"Well, I thought a more energetic and enthusiastic mask would be better for a high school classroom, around teenagers. I didn't intend this persona to be as cheerful, but seeing Ichinose-san so cheery and happy inspired me. After all, I have to adapt to my prey. It's easier to trick them if I act similar to them. I have to become their ideal friend so I could gain their trust. So I eventually adapt my masks to the prey I have chosen."

"But why aren't you using this one any more if it's the easiest to act? You're not after Ichinose anymore."

"Let's say I'm used to this new mask, and it's the one you come to know me. It would be weird if my personality suddenly changes, right? So I decided to keep the Class Black mask when I'm with you. And I find your reaction to this persona quite entertaining."

"Well I must admit that… I'm used to this mask too. But your victims… most of them are women much older than you. I can't picture you tricking them with any of those two masks…"

Otoya's posture suddenly changed. She seemed more… suggestive. Shiena could feel a lot of sex-appeal coming from her girlfriend. Otoya was looking at her in such a lustful way, and licked her lips in a seductive way. Shiena felt her heart pound at this sight and was kind of aroused.

"O-Otoya…?"

"Mmmhh, what is it, Shiena-san? Do you perhaps like the view? Hehe, what a naughty girl ~"

Shiena blushed at this comment and Otoya let out a rather sexy giggle. Her voice sounds so mature and suave. This made Otoya looked much older, she looked like she was at least in her twenties. With her posture, Shiena could see her girlfriend curves and the shape of her breasts. She had the body of an adult. Otoya looked like one right now. Shiena never realized before, since the Otoya she knew had a rather childish attitude.

"So… this is how you… seduce older women?"

"Of course, did you think I was seducing them while acting like a 12 years old? You silly girl ~. This is the mask I wear in, let say, more 'spicy' place like night clubs or bars. So we could say it's my night persona. Perfect to charm and seduce older women, they view me as an adult and a lot of them are curious to sleep with another woman. I'm more than happy to offer them this experience, and in exchange, well, I have my own fun with them."

Suddenly, Otoya approached her hand from Shiena's face and softly caress her cheek, using her thumbs to stroke her lips sensually. Shiena felt like her cheeks were on fire.

"You're so red right now, how cute… I could just eat you up ~"

Shiena felt like her heart was about to come out of her chest. Otoya was dangerously approaching her face from Shiena's, like she was about to kiss her. The brunette felt conflicted about it. Part of wanted to accept this kiss, but another part of her wasn't comfortable with this persona.

"S-Stop… !" Shiena said.

"Hm? You don't want to?"

"No… not now. I want… to see the real you. Without any mask. Just… you."

"Oh."

Otoya recoiled a little. The changes were instantaneous. The serial killer's face was devoided of any emotions and her gaze was cold. It gave Shiena the chills.

"Is that… the real you?"

"Yes, Shiena. I'm not wearing any mask right now."

Shiena was surprised by Otoya's voice. It sounded so monotone, so emotionless. It had nothing to do with her usual cute and cheery voice. So this was the real Otoya behind the mask.

"Is there anything you want to know?" Otoya asked. "Now is your chance, this is my most honest self."

"Your masks… what do you think of them? How does it feel… to be always fake?"

"It feels neutral. I have no problem being dishonest with people, I tell lie on a daily basis. Being fake is not an issue for me. About my masks, I'm neutral too. The day persona as I say is the easiest to act, the night one is the hardest. The Class Black one is the one I put the most effort in."

"But do you enjoy it? Or do you dislike it?"

"Well, I like what it brings me. And I enjoy the feeling of deceiving others. People's reaction to my persona can be funny and entertaining. So I suppose I enjoy it. Feels like a game to me."

"But if you could, would you prefer to not wear a mask? Like, when you're with me?"

"Hm… it depends. It would be easier to not wear a mask, but the real me is not interesting nor pleasant to be around. My real personality brings me nothing. I wouldn't be able to see your cute and funny reactions if I'm not wearing my mask, which would make it boring to be around you. What about you? Do you prefer the real me or my mask?"

Shiena actually didn't know what to answer to this question. Saying that she preferred the mask would seem so superficial, but saying she preferred her true self wouldn't be entirely true. Since Otoya was being honest with her, Shiena decided that it was only fair for her to be sincere too.

"I just… love you. Whatever your masks, your actions, I just love you. I don't know how to explain it. Being with you… just makes me happy. I think whatever persona you have, I would still love you. I'm simply in love with you as a whole."

Speaking like that about her feelings made Shiena want physical contact. She softly put her hand on Otoya's, before holding it. Then, much to Shiena's surprise, Otoya smiled. It was a weak and rather awkward smile, but this is how Shiena knew it wasn't fake. The real Otoya was smiling at her. She couldn't help but feel happy that she was able to make Otoya smile even when she had no mask. She felt like it was an accomplishment.

"I love you too, Shiena," Otoya replied with her monotone voice that sounded kind of warmer than before.

Even if it was the real Otoya, the emotionless person she really was, Shiena felt a warm feeling in her chest at those words. She really did love Otoya no matter her persona.

"Do you still want to ask me things or can I put back my mask?" Otoya asked.

Shiena hesitated. There was still so many things she wanted to ask, so many answers she could only have from the real Otoya. But she knew that if she asked them the conversation would get darker, and she didn't want to ruin the moment. Things were soft and sweet between them, and she wanted it to stay that way. She could ask her other questions another time.

"No it's fine, thanks."

Otoya's smile became brighter and there was a glimpse of childlikeness in her eyes.

"Hehe, I love you so much, Shiena-chan! ~" Otoya exclaimed cheerfully before hugging Shiena.

Shiena hugged her girlfriend back, appreciating the tender moment they share together. Mask or no mask, Otoya was the same person to her, and she simply loved her.

They eventually broke the hug and Otoya looked at her with such a loving expression that made Shiena's raced once again.

"How about we get breakfast? I'll make it for you ~"

"I would love that."

Otoya rose up, heading for the door. Shiena followed her, glad that she was able to learn more about the girl she loved, and ready to have breakfast with her.

* * *

 **This fanfic is basically my opportunity to ramble about psychopathy like the obsessed nerd I am xD**


End file.
